I love you Sister
by Asia-Lover-Haru
Summary: INCEST BETWEEN KARN AND ICHIGO, LEMON INCLUDED ((FIRST FIC BY THE WAY)) DONT HATE ME


Well this is my first FIC :D so don't be really bad with me hehe, and I'm latinoamerican, but I supposed my English is not that bad, but if I have any grammar fails just tell me so I can improve (:

This is a incest story between Karin and Ichigo, it contains lemon.

DON'T HATE ME PLEASE

Karin is 17 years old by the way.

How can I want her? He thought

I mean she's pretty now, and all grown. But he couldn't stop thinking about that time when he opened the bath by accident and saw her, those curves, those silky and long legs, her long black her, and definitely those breasts, they where big and shinny because of the water running on them, and her nipples where pink and beautiful.

That was his little sister… Karin. Till that moment he never saw her with such… Sexual desire, he wanted to fuck her right there, touch her big breasts, long legs and lick that perfectly shaved pussy, she was too god damn sexy to be true…. But Ichigo couldn't stop looking at her, he just couldn't.

Ichigo then turn to reality by a strong punch by her sister.

"Hey Ichi-nii! What's wrong with you?! I've been calling you several times now!".

"Sorry Karin… I was deep in thought… What happened?"

"What do you want to eat?"

"What ya' making?"

"Eggs and bacon…."

"That's okay for me"

"Okay… Ichi-nii?"

"Yes Karin?"

"I saw you the other day…"

"Huh? Where?"

"… When I was taking a shower"

"!" {Oh shit…}

"… And obviously I saw you…. Emmm you know… Touching yourself"

"Im sorry Karin… I'm a pervert.." Said Ichigo shamefully

"… I… Don't think you are… I myself have seen you in the bath and touched myself…"

"… " {Damn it! I just pictured Karin masturbating… SO HOOOT! I'm getting a boner}

"Ichi-nii?" Karin came closer to his brother, Ichigo didn't notice but she was wearing just black shorts and a sleeveless shirt… and she wasn't wearing any bra, because her nipples were standing out… And that was it for him, he losed it… He jumped to her, making Karin lose balance and making the both of them to fell… he was on top, and from this angle she look sooo fuckable

"Ichi-nii… Fuck me now…. I can't endure this anymore…."

"Karin…"

He came near to her face and kissed her hard, put his tongue in her mouth, she knew how to do it too, a fight for dominance was being held there, then they stop for a breath break, Karin had a strawberry taste

"Ichi-nii…. More…" said Karin blushing like hell.

"If you knew how sexy you look right now…"

"Sh-shut up…." Looking away

"You are kind of a tsundere Karin… But if you already asked like that then let me fuck sensesly"

"Okay…"

Ichigo took Karin bridal style and went upstairs luckily it was just the two of them in the house, Yuzu was at Urahara's with her boyfriend Jinta, and Isshin was in a work trip in a medical convention. Ichigo put gently Karin in his bed and remove in a sexy and touchy way her clothing, then she took his clothing… They looked and each other liking very much what they were seeing, Karin always knew that Ichigo was meant to be handsome, but his body was toned and sexy, and his dick was so big she wanted to have it inside her right there, she was getting really horny. And Ichigo couldn't take his eyes off her, she was beautiful, sexy and nice, he reacted first, he launched himself to one of Karin's big breast, licking it and biting it, that let a sweet and soft groan from Karin, that actually make Ichigo go crazy.

"Karin…" he said in her ear

"I…chi..go"

He started kissing her whole body; the kisses started to go down and down her body, and now ichigo was right at her pussy.

"W-wait ichi-nii that's dirt- Ahhh…!" screamed Karin arching her back {Ahh… aahhh.. It feels so good… Don't stop Ichi-nii, lick me more…. More, lick my pussy harder!} "Ahhh i-ichi-nii… aaahh"

"What? Want me to stop Karin?" said Ichigo in a teasing voice

"N-no… I want you to…."

"To what Karin? Put my fingers in you… Like this?" Said ichigo putting his middle finger in Karin's pussy

"Aaaahhh….! Don't tease me like that Ichi-nii!"

"Want me to stop? Mmmm?"

"N-no… you can masturbate me if you want…"

"… What? You want me to move my fingers in and out your pussy like this?" teasing her more

"Aaaahhh…. Yes! YES! Go faster Ichi-nii!"

Ichigo put another finger in, letting a louder sexy scream from Karin, he started moving his fingers faster and faster.

"I-ichi-nii I'm about to-!"

"About to what Karin?" lowering his face to lick her and masturbate her at the same time.

"Aaaahh! Aahhh! I-chi-nii! My god! I-I'm! I'm! Cumming!" Karin came letting out the sexiest orgasm Ichigo have ever heard.

"How did that feel Karin?"

"I-it felt great…"

"Good" said smiling at her warmly and tasting her juice, it tasted deliciously

"… But Ichi-nii?"

"Yes?"

"I… I want real sex… I want yours" Said Karin putting her hand in Ichigo's hard and big dick, and with the other hand opening her entry.

"Karin… Are you a virgin?"

"Yes…. I want to give you my virginity Ichi-nii… I love you"

Ichigo kissed her.

"I love you too Karin… So here I go Karin" said he, putting his whole big, thick dick inside her.

"Aaaaahhh!" Karin arched her back in satisfaction

"Sorry I didn't control myself… Did it hurt?" said Ichigo concerned

"No… I-it felt great… You can continue, I'll be fine" said Karin smiling and blushing

"Okay"

Ichigo started going in a normal pace, Karin with every sound she made was sexy and loud, Ichigo love how she scream like that, showing how much she love him… And his dick.

"Aaaah… Aaaahh… Aaaah… I-ichi-nii… Go faster… Harder…!"

"Karin…!"

He started fucking her really hard, really fast, it felt really good, and with each thrust Karin's pussy got tighter and tighter…

"Ahhh! Karin! I'm about to cum!"

"Me too Ichi-nii! Let's cum together!"

"YES!"

With that Ichigo went even faster and harder.

"Aaaaahhh! Ichi-nii I love you!"

"AAAHH! Me too Karin!"

"aaahhh!"

"Karin!"

Screaming the both of them came, having the most satisfactory orgasm the both of them are going to ever have.

"Aaahhh…. Aaaahh… Ichi-nii, I love you so much"

"Aaahh… Me too Karin, I love you too"

"Ichi-nii?"

"Yes?"

"Was I good?" said blushing a lot

"Yes, very good… Karin promise me you are never going to let anyone than me, to fuck, kiss, hear, and see this kind of expressions of sex, okay?"

"Hehe, okay Ichi-nii I'm only yours"

"We didn't have dinner…"

"Hahaha yes we didn't"

They laugh to each other, but they were too tired to go and eat, they stood there, hugging to each other, they fell asleep.

-END-

So? How was it? I accept any constructive critic (: ((And I know I'm a pervert xD but I don't even care :D))


End file.
